


Alleanza o amicizia?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Alliances, Ficlet, Frustration, Gen, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quel ragazzo non aveva bisogno di un alleato, aveva bisogno di un baby-sitter.
Kudos: 3





	Alleanza o amicizia?

** Alleanza o Amicizia?  **

Ludwig sospirò. Cominciava a credere che quella guerra fosse una causa persa. Semplicemente, aveva gli alleai sbagliati. Giappone era troppo occupato a salvare la sua nazione per preoccuparsi anche di loro. E Italia... Si lasciò sfuggire un grido. Quel ragazzo non aveva bisogno di un alleato, aveva bisogno di un baby-sitter.

Il giorno prima era caduto nelle mani di Inghilterra, quello prima ancora lo aveva catturato Francia. E lui era sempre lì, pronto a salvarlo. Si era domandato spesso cosa lo spingesse a farlo. E aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso che non lo faceva perché era un alleato. Era perché gli voleva bene.

Lui aveva dei piani. Conosceva le sue mire, aveva le idee chiare su quanto era giusto fare. Ma, dietro questi suoi ideali, c’era un briciolo di paura. Paura di perdere, paura di venire sconfitto.

Paura di restare da solo.

Il telefono squillò. Lui rispose, con un sospiro.

“Chi è?” chiese,

“Doitsu, doitsu! Sono da America, e non mi vuole lasciare andare!” Germania gemette. Era di nuovo nei guai. Per un momento lo sfiorò l’idea di lasciarlo lì, in balia di America, di abbandonarlo. Poi gli occhi caddero sulla foto che aveva sulla scrivania. Lui e Veneziano. Sorrideva, cosa rara. Sospirò nuovamente.

“Va bene Italia. Vengo subito” disse, andando ad aiutare non un alleato, ma un amico.


End file.
